Permafrost
by JelsaKids
Summary: (Tune of Be Prepared) Prepare for a fic of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational ships. A shining new story in its gleaming glory. And how does it go? Just listen to Rose. We'll showcase some OC's, and I hope you will agree they are awesome if I say so myself. Jack and Elsa amazingly paired. Be prepared! (We ship JackxElsa, AnnaxKristoff, and RapunzelxEugene.)
1. Chapter 1

Rosalynn:

Allie?

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Do you wanna write a fanfic?

Come on lets write all day!

I can't take the fanning anymore

Come out the door

I'll burst with it anyway

We can make up some new people,

Some new romance too,

We don't even have to try!

Do you wanna write a fanfic?

It doesn't have to be a good one.

Allie:

Go away, Rosalynn.

Rosalynn:

Okay, bye...

Allie:

(Knocking)

Do you wanna write a fanfic?

Or sing our parodies instead?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

the OC's in my head

(Hang in there, Ashley!)

It gets kinda pathetic

All this pinteresting

Just enough Jelsa to get me by-

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

(Orchestral)

Rosalynn:

(Knocking)

Allie?

Please, I know you're busy,

But my creativity's running thin

They say "write faster," and I'm trying to

But I need help from you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What on earth should I do?

Do you wanna write a fanfic?

Allie:

Yes I do

* * *

_Anna is a three years old, Elsa is six and Jack is five (and a half). This takes place two years before the beginning of Frozen when Elsa accidentally hits Anna with her ice powers._

One day in the kingdom of Arendelle, an unknown ship arrived in the docks on the fjord. A young Elsa watched from behind her mother's skirt as a king, queen, and a little boy her age stepped onto the dock. The little boy waved furtively at her, smiling shyly beneath his shaggy brown hair. Elsa waved back. The parents smiled slightly at the young children's interaction, letting them run off and play in the grand ball room while they talked.

Elsa whispered to the boy, "Hey, you wanna build a snowman?" Confused, the boy looked around.

"Where are we gunna get the snow?"

Elsa grinned mischievously. "Watch this." Throwing her hands into the air, Elsa created a snowflake that disseminated into thousands of tiny particles, drifting slowly to the ground. In a swirling, magical gust of white, Elsa created a snowman. Using her powers to push the snowman closer to the boy Elsa said in a lower voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf."

The little boy immediately hugged the snowman and shouted "Hi, I'm Jackson! And I like warm hugs!"

Elsa, voice full of defiance, corrected him. "Silly Jackson, snowmans can't like warm hugs! They're made of snow!"

Jackson put his hands on his hips. "Who says?"

"Okay, whatever," Elsa responded. Going back to the game, she said, "I love you Jackson."

"I love Jackson too!" cried a small girl as she ran through the ballroom straight over to Elsa.

"Anna! This is big kid stuff!" Elsa cried, shoving the girl away.

"Aw why can't she stay?" asked Jackson.

"Fine! You can stay, Anna. But you have to play by our rules." The three children played for hours within Elsa's magic snow. Later, Elsa's parents called all the children outside to say goodbye.

"Come on Jack, it's time to go home." Jackson's mother called. He ran up to his parents excitedly.

"Mommy, Daddy! We played in the snow in the ballroom!" Elsa's parents visibly stiffened.

"Oh children and their imaginations," sighed Jack's mother. As the ship sailed away, Elsa and Anna waved goodbye.

"Momma, who were those people?" asked Elsa.

"That was the King and Queen of the Southern Isles and the prince."

"Oh. Will he come back to play again?"

"I'm sure he will."


	2. Chapter 2

Back home in the Southern Isles, little Jack was somewhat oblivious to the tension that was mounting. As soon as the family stepped off the boat, an even smaller boy with bright red hair came and hugged his mother.

"Mom, you said that I was going to come with you on the trip," the little boy complained.

"Oh, sorry Hans. We must have forgotten you. You can come with us next time," his mother replied.

"Damien, Derek, and Nikolaus are ignoring me again!"

"Honey, can we discuss this later? We just got back from a long voyage." The red-headed boy looked down and nodded sadly. Jackson took his hand.

"Come on, let's go play," Jackson suggested. The younger boy's face brightened.

"Okay!" And they started to run toward the castle.

Once inside, the two boys laughed in the halls. As they were walking they both tripped and fell. Damien and Derek appeared and snickered as their younger brothers stood up.

"Look who's back," Damien sneered.

"Another brother to torment!" Derek cheered.

"Hey, that's not nice!" A voice cried from down the hall. Their older brother Fredbjorn started walking toward the group. "I'm telling mom!"

Immediately Derek and Damien ran off. "Thanks, Fred," Jack said.

"Welcome back, Jack."

* * *

Over the years, Elsa and Jack kept in contact, remaining close friends throughout their childhood. Jack forever kept Elsa's secret, especially after Anna was hurt a short time after their first meeting. Although they never saw each other again in person, they constantly exchanged letters. Then one day, the letters stopped coming…

There was trouble in the Southern Isles. The King and Queen had been killed in a revolt by the upper class to gain power. A revolution followed the King and Queen's death, with the people trying to put their favorite prince on the throne. The people loved Jack. A large struggle for succession raged between Jack and his twelve brothers. Two of the brothers, Damien and Derek, were badly scarred in a battle, and were exiled from the kingdom in disgrace. At age fifteen, Jack went into hiding, pretending to be dead in order to escape the same fate. An altruistic peasant family took Jack in as their own, raising him along with their young daughter. The two became extremely close, almost as though they were real siblings. One day while they were skating, Jack gave his life to save that of the girl, whom he had come to love as a sister. The moon resurrected Jack as a spirit, giving him ice powers and a new name,

Jack Frost

* * *

Elsa's relationship with Jack had evolved to something more than friendship. Two years after she stopped getting his letters, Elsa received a note from the Southern Isles. Full of jubilation, she tore into the missive.

_Dearest Princess Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We regret to inform you and your family that Prince Jackson of the Southern Isles perished in a battle for succession for the throne. We know you and he kept up correspondence, and we are very sorry to have to relay such sad tidings._

_Sincerely,_

_King Fredbjorn of the Southern Isles_

Elsa was heartbroken.

Soon after Jack died, Elsa's parents perished in a tragic accident at sea on the voyage to the kingdom of Corona for a royal wedding. Devastated, Elsa was racked by grief from losing not only her parents, but Jack as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Years Later_

After wandering the land of the Southern Isles as a spirit for years, Jack Frost felt an inexorable pull north. He didn't understand what he was being drawn to, but he hoped that following this feeling would help him find whatever it was that he had missed since his death. Jack traveled based on this urge for many days, finally arriving in Arendelle, a place he vaguely remembered from his past.

On a snowy mountain top, he saw a small figure dressed in a purple cloak. As he caught a glimpse of her face for the time in forever, she took his breath away. She tossed a glove into the air and he caught it and stared at it for a moment. He stuffed it in a pocket, then turned his attention back to the girl. She was so regal and beautiful, striding up the crystal stair she had just created.

He watched her build an ice castle and stopped to listen to what she was singing about With great emotion, she emphatically declared, "That perfect girl is gone!" Confused, Jack thought to himself, "She seems perfect to me." As he watched her, that feeling of something missing disappeared.

Jack couldn't look away from this wonderful girl as she let down her hair and created a shimmering icy dress. He wondered if he could create clothes from ice too. He had long grown tired of his brown cloak, maybe he could go for a change like this girl. After a few attempts he was able to fashion a jacket made of ice. Much better.

He continued to follow her, recalling her from some distant memory. He guided those around her during the drama that unfolded soon after. Jack became distraught when a man in a dark cloak, named Hans, attempted to kill this mystery woman. In a desperate attempt to save her, he froze the man's sword but could do nothing as the woman's sister froze in an act of true love.

Days later, Jack finally heard the woman's name. "Elsa?" he whispered. "Why does that seem so familiar?" As he pondered this strange feeling, Jack suddenly remembered a ballroom in his past, a snowman, a little girl with white hair, letters upon letters exchanged over the years, 'I love you Jackson.'

* * *

Elsa roamed the empty halls of the castle, getting away from Anna and Kristoff. Sometimes she wished she had someone who was her perfect match, her sine qua non. As she approached a window looking out at her kingdom, a layer of frost appeared on the glass.

"That wasn't me," she exclaimed. In the reflection, a sole envelope glinted off the table in the hall. She opened it, revealing a small flurry of snowflakes. She had never seen ice so beautiful. Flipping the envelope over, she smiled and whispered, "Jack?"

She looked around, trembling, noticing a shower of snowflakes drifting from the air above her. She slowly looked up to find Jack floating towards the ceiling. "Jack?" Elsa whispered again.

"You can see me?" Jack asked astonished.

"How… how are you here? You- you died! Years ago!"

"That did in fact happen, but I'm here now."

"And that's all that matters," Elsa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Jack talked for hours in that hallway, discussing all that happened after Jack's disappearance. After a while a servant walked by.

"Queen Elsa! That's where you are! We have been looking for you. It is almost time for dinner."

Elsa found it strange that the servant said nothing about her unusual visitor. "Sorry, I must have lost track of time. We will be there in a moment"

Confused, the servant looked around. She seemed to glance over Jack, never noticing him at all. "Oh. Okay then." She replied and strode away.

"How rude. It's like she didn't even see you. Like..." _Like you're a ghost _she finished silently. Suddenly worried that Jack might just be an apparition, a figment of her imagination, Elsa reached up to touch Jack.

"For some reason people can't see me. You're the first one who can actually. But I assure you I am real." With a sly smile Jack added "I'll prove it to you."

Before Elsa could think of a reply, Jack reached for Elsa and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Elsa knew there was no way she could imagine the icy fireworks that she felt when he touched her. Sadly, their moment was ephemeral. Elsa realized she was already late to dinner, and regretfully pulled away.

"I have to go," she said hesitantly.

"I'll come with you," Jack asserted. "Maybe we can make your sister see me too."

* * *

Ever since Elsa revealed her powers and didn't have to worry about them anymore, she started having dinner with Anna at the dinner table instead of taking it to her room. Now that Kristoff joined them, Elsa was the one feeling left out. Anna and Kristoff would giggle together and titter at private jokes that only they understood while Elsa ate with them awkwardly. Elsa was happy for her sister, but sometimes she wished she could have more time alone with her because she had missed out on that time for many years. But today was certainly going to be different.

"Hello Anna and Kristoff, sorry I'm late" Elsa apologized as she stepped into the dining room. She stifled a laugh as Jack sauntered into the room by walking on the ceiling behind her.

"That's fine! Where were you all day?" Anna asked, oblivious to Jack making faces at her upside down.

"Oh you know, just wandering around the castle," Elsa replied as she took her usual seat next to Anna. Kristoff pulled up a chair across from Anna and Jack drifted down from the ceiling into the seat next to Kristoff. The head servant came in and greeted everyone and the dinner was served. Another servant carrying a large tray bustled in after her holding three steaming bowls of carrot soup.

"What, I don't get any?" Jack joked. He pulled Kristoff's bowl slightly toward him so that when Kristoff moved to get a spoonful, his spoon clanked against the table. Elsa and Anna started snorting with laughter. Then as Kristoff tried again to get a spoonful, Jack froze the bowl! The spoon clanged as it hit the solid soup. Anna burst into a another fit of giggles. He looked at Elsa.

"Not cool!" He announced.

"It wasn't me, I promise!" She cried. Elsa glared at Jack across the table. With a wave of his staff, a bunny made of ice formed and started hopping around the table. It knocked over Kristoff's drink and started causing havoc around the room. Anna clapped with excitement.

"That's amazing Elsa, I didn't know you could do that!" Anna cheered. Elsa couldn't help but grin. Soon the bunny disappeared and a servant arrived with a new bowl of soup and drink for Kristoff, which Jack promptly froze.

* * *

After dinner everyone went up to their rooms. Jack followed Elsa, and they discussed how they would get people to start seeing him. Anna was so young when Jack and his parents had visited as a child, Elsa doubted that she would remember. Abruptly, Elsa had an idea. She ran over to Anna's room as Jack glided behind her. She knocked on her door with the secret code they had used as children.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa sang. Anna ran to the door and opened it.

"Yes I do!"

Elsa, Anna, and Jack dashed to the ballroom. Elsa filled it with snow just like she had when she was a child. Jack created a snowball and lobbed it at Anna. Thinking that Elsa had thrown it, Anna threw a snowball at Elsa and a snowball fight commenced. A servant came in to find not only that it was snowing in the royal ballroom, but a snowball war between the queen and princess.

Anna pointed at Elsa and shouted "She started it!"

The servant chuckled and closed the door. Elsa lowered her towering barrier of snow.

"Actually, I didn't start it." Elsa said.

"How could you have not started it? I didn't start it. You were the only one in the room I wasn't looking at when the snowball hit me!"

"That's where you're wrong" Jack said as he hurled a snowball at the back of Anna's head. She turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Who said that?" Anna asked. Suddenly Jack Frost materialized before her.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He reached out a hand and Anna took it.

"Hello Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Anna was in on the plan to get everyone able to see Jack Frost, she admitted it would be hard to convince Kristoff.

"I just don't think he'll believe that easily," Anna said.

"Well he certainly won't if we don't try" Elsa replied.

The next day, Anna took Kristoff out for a walk in the forest. The trees were a verdant green and the air had a slight summer breeze. Jack was taking a leisurely walk in the treetops above the couple.

"You've heard the stories about Jack Frost, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but it seems like we don't need anyone to bring winter here in Arendelle with your sister around."

"Hey!" Jack shouted from above. Anna smiled up at Jack while Kristoff walked on, oblivious.

"What if the stories were real? If Jack Frost was a real person?" Anna stared at Kristoff intently.

"Don't be silly, he couldn't be real. It's just a story."

"I heard that! Not cool Kristoff," Jack hopped down and stood in front of him.

"But if Elsa has ice magic, it's possible someone else could too," Anna reasoned.

"Everyone has seen Elsa, but no one has seen this Jack Frost person," Kristoff said. He stepped forward and walked right through Jack.

"Sure they have. I've heard people say they can see him clear as day, almost like he is an actual real live person." Anna winked at Jack. "Maybe you just have to believe to be able to see him."

"Or maybe people can't see him because he's not real. Come on Anna, you can't seriously believe in him! Frost is just a story parents tell their kids when it's cold."

"Oh, _that's_ cold," Jack responded.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow," Anna whispered to Jack. Jack shrugged his assent, floating back to the palace in search of Elsa.

"Any luck?" Elsa questioned when Jack flew through the window.

"No. He refuses to even consider the possibility that I am real."

"Well Jack, the fact that you even exist could be considered rather paradoxical." Elsa thought for a moment. "Let's go to the library and see if we can get any more ideas." As they walked down the stairs together, Olaf approached them from behind.

Olaf greeted Jack, "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Jack introduced himself and looked at Elsa. He grinned as a distant memory reached him.

"Like the one we built as kids," he whispered to Elsa. She nodded.

Elsa asked Olaf if he had any ideas, thinking that maybe the snowman would have a new perspective on the situation. From below, a castle servant heard the queen and Olaf in conversation. The woman froze as they came around the bend. There, walking next to the queen, was a man in strange clothes who she had never seen before. Alarmed, the servant did the only thing she could think of to protect her ruler. She attacked Jack, trying her best to pull him away from Elsa.

"Jack!" Elsa cried. "Clara what are you doing? Unhand him at once!" The servant woman swiftly stood, straightening her uniform and releasing Jack.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I was not informed that you had a guest in the palace," Clara apologized. Jack was just surprised that this random servant could see him. What are the chances that this woman would believe in Jack Frost?

The woman turned to him.

"I apologize for attacking you sir. My name is Clara." She gave Jack her hand to shake. When Jack only smiled, Clara looked at him, as though waiting for something more. "And you are...?" Clara asked.

"Oh, I'm Jack. Jack Frost. I didn't mean to be rude, I was under the impression that you already knew me."

"I don't think I've seen you before, but your name sounds familiar," Clara paused, "Oh yes, were you named after those children's tales of Jack Frost?"

"Something like that" Jack replied. Elsa grinned. Once Clara had gone about her business, Elsa turned to Jack.

"How did she see you if she didn't know you were the real Jack Frost?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she's magic too!" suggested Olaf.

"I don't think so, little guy," Jack chuckled. He looked to Elsa, "we'll figure it out later."

* * *

Jack, Elsa, and Clara crossed paths again as they were heading for dinner.

"Hi Clara," Jack called as they passed by. But this time, Clara seemed to ignore Jack completely. Instead of replying to Jack, she greeted Elsa.

"Hello, Queen Elsa. Where is Jack Frost?" Clara looked around.

"Clara, I'm right here!" Jack waved his hands in front of her face. He stepped back and shrugged.

Olaf sauntered into the hallway, and when he got close to the group Clara stepped back in surprise.

"Oh Mr. Frost, you startled me! Sorry I didn't notice you before," Clara exclaimed. Jack looked at Elsa confused, but Elsa looked at Olaf. An idea had come to her.  
"Jack, what if it's Olaf? What if Olaf makes people see you?"

"Elsa you are amazing," Jack sighed. Before she could react, Jack grabbed Elsa by the waist and quickly kissed her. Elsa pulled back, blushing.

Clara cleared her throat. "Um... your majesty, should I go... um... make dinner?"

"Yes Clara. That would be perfect," Elsa stammered, embarrassed.

"Come on Olaf, let's spend some quality time with Kristoff before dinner" Jack said.

"Okay!"

Before he and Olaf left, Jack paused to give Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Someone knocked on Kristoff's door. Thinking it was Anna, Kristoff rushed to open it, but there was no one there. Kristoff sighed and fell back on his bed. He rested there for a while until he felt a cold chill come over him. When he opened his eyes, swirls of ice filled the room. A bunny made of ice like the one from yesterday's dinner appeared and started flying around the room. It really was wonderful, Kristoff thought. But why? Kristoff looked around for Elsa, but saw no one.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked the empty room.

Olaf stepped through the door, and a guy appeared before him. He had white hair and some kind of blue coat.

"Nope," said the stranger. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost."

Kristoff took it tentatively. Then he realized who he was talking to. Was this the guy that Anna was talking about? But he wasn't real. He couldn't be real. "I'm Kristoff." He certainly seemed real.

The icy bunny hopped by, and Kristoff remembered something.

"It was you! You were the one who ruined my dinner yesterday!" he nearly shouted at Jack.

"Yeah. Sorry. It was fun though," Jack said. "Let's be friends now. Anna said that you like ice." He gestured towards the bunny. "I do too."

Kristoff forgave Jack, and knew this would be the start of a great friendship.

"I like ice too!" Olaf cheered.

"Let's get to dinner before we're late," Kristoff suggested.

"Sounds good," Jack responded. "Soup again?" He groaned.

"No, tonight it's sandwiches and chocolate fondu."


	6. Chapter 6

For months, life went on as normal in the castle. The people of Arendelle gradually began to accept Jack's presence, and soon the entire kingdom was able to see him. As time went on, Jack and Elsa became inseparable. They spend endless days together in the ice castle on the North Mountain, looking at the western skies. As August approached, the entire kingdom began to prepare for Queen Elsa's birthday celebration. Anna was so excited that she threw a bust into the cake (again), Kristoff played his lute, and Jack had an extra special surprise planned. On the day of the ball, people from all different kingdoms came to celebrate. The ambassadors from France, Ireland, Spain and the Princess of Corona arrived to take part in the festivities. There was merriment all around. After the cake was served, all the guests began to dance. As Anna and Elsa stood on the dais, Jack strode up to them.

"Princess Anna, may I have the honor of a dance," he asked, bowing slightly.

Anna giggled. "I'm sorry Mr. Frost, I don't dance. But my sister Elsa does."

"Wait, what?" Elsa exclaimed. "No no no, I-I don't dance." But Jack had already grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her to the dance floor.

"Anna told me about a similar experience, and I can assure you that I dance better than the Duke of Weaseltown." As Elsa continued to protest, Jack whispered "Also, don't lie to me Snowflake. Remember, I saw you dancing on the mountain." Elsa chuckled. Jack gently led her to middle of the room, and knelt on one knee. He reached inside his jacket, pulling out a small snowflake shaped package.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you do me the tremendous honor of being my bride?" Teary eyed, Elsa could only nod. The crowd began to cheer as Jack grabbed Elsa by the waist and spun her in the air, causing little frozen crystals to fly through the room.

* * *

_Dear Princess Rapunzel of Corona,_

_You are hereby invited to attend the royal union of her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Jack Frost on the day of the winter solstice at the royal castle. Reception to Follow._

_Sincerely,_

_The Royal Court of Arendelle_

_P.S. Hey Re, I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?_

_-Elsa_

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" A little boy whined, tugging on his suit as his mother dragged him to the castle.

The mother, Clara, turned to him. "Because the queen is getting married, it's her wedding day!" She was very excited. Her son Robert had been chosen to be the ring bearer. Clara had been a loyal servant to Elsa's family for years and now her son was going to be honored in such a great way.

"That's not my fault!"

* * *

Elsa looked in mirror, shocked to see herself looking back in her wedding dress.

"I honestly never thought this day would come," she whispered. Anna burst into the room.

"I really didn't either, but now that it's here, do we have something old?"

Rapunzel nodded towards the crown nestled in Elsa's hair, the one that had been passed down the family for generations. "Check. And the stones are blue, so we have that covered."

"And the dress is new, and I'm borrowing Re's earrings," Elsa replied.

"Well it looks like you're ready then," Anna smiled, eyes brimming with tears.

As the wedding march began, Anna and Rapunzel slowly walked up the aisle, Elsa following behind them. She looked up to see Jack beaming back at her in his suit (which took a long time and a lot of snowballs to convince him to wear). She walked up to the dais and Jack took her hands. The rest of the world faded away, leaving her and Jack alone together. Suddenly, she heard the bishop say "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack pulled Elsa towards him and they kissed.

* * *

The former Duke of Weselton couldn't believe he got back into Arendelle so easily after having to be kicked out the first time. _They really don't have that great a security system_, he thought. Another way he could exploit them. He was still mad that Weselton had exiled him once he had gotten back home. Him! The Duke! He thought himself the best Duke of Weselton that they'd ever had, but obviously they were ungrateful. Now he was just a lowly ambassador with little power. Not even the ambassador for his own country! The only job he could find was in the Southern Isles, where that loser Prince was from. Hans. He didn't like Hans, but he had to admit Han's plans were ingenious even if they didn't work. Now Hans was who knows where, not in the Southern Isles. There had been quite a ruckus when the king had found out Hans had escaped from the prison there. But now the former Duke was away from it all, come to witness the marriage of retched Queen Elsa to her retched fiancée. The former Duke took a seat in a pew near the back. He certainly didn't want anyone to discover he had snuck back in Arendelle.

The wedding ceremony began and the former Duke became confused. Where was the groom? He realized that he had never heard who it was that Queen Elsa was marrying. It was so strange. The queen started to walk down the aisle in her magnificent ice dress, but there was no one on the dais to meet her. The bishop started taking as Elsa stood up there all by herself! Ha! Was this some kind of joke? Maybe the groom got cold feet! The former Duke felt like laughing. Queen Elsa was saying wedding vows to no one! Oh how delightful. Then, when the Queen leaned in to kiss the thin air, a man in a blue suit suddenly appeared. He jumped back in his seat.

"Sorcery," The former Duke whispered. That was the only explanation. And he was having such a fine time before that man appeared. It completely ruined his day.

After the wedding he stalked out. Those two sorcerers getting married was so aggravating. _They will probably have little sorcerer children that someday I might have to deal with_ he thought. When he got on the boat for the Southern Isles he hoped he wouldn't have to come back to Arendelle for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa couldn't stop smiling. She had to stop herself from skipping with jubilation. This day was quite possibly the best day she'd ever had. Jack Frost, her husband, was at her side and she had icy flowers in her hands.

"Are you ready?" She shouted to her bridesmaids. She tossed the bouquet behind her back. It soared in the air and people jumped up to try to catch it. She heard a familiar squeal when it finally landed in someone's hands. Elsa turned around to find Anna holding the ice flowers and looking at Kristoff. Elsa ran over to hug her sister.

* * *

The reception was held at Elsa's ice palace on the North Mountain. It started out as a happy occasion; everybody was celebrating and having a good time. Elsa and Jack were only interested in each other. Nobody noticed the cloaked figure enter the room until it was too late. As the man approached Elsa, Jack pointed him out.

"Elsa, it looks like someone wants to speak with you." Elsa turned and walked over to the obscure figure.

"Hello, Elsa," the man said. "I assume my invitation was lost in the mail."

_Wait. I know that voice!_ Elsa thought. The man pulled off his hood, revealing Prince Hans. He unsheathed his sword, walking slowly towards Elsa.

"I can't believe you wouldn't invite me. That would be rude after all we've been through together." At the sound of the sword sliding out of its cover, all heads turned towards the menacing figure. Anna gasped and clung to Kristoff. Jack, sensing danger, leaped forward in Elsa's direction, but he was too late. Han's plunged his sword into Elsa, missing her heart by inches. Elsa fell into Jack's arms as Hans laughed maniacally. Time seemed to slow down.

"Elsa! No!" Jack cried, not noticing as Hans raised his sword. As she lay gasping for breath, Elsa saw the sword swing down towards Jack, and with all the strength she could muster, she sent a blast of ice at Hans. The ice struck Hans in the heart and since his heart had been frozen long ago, he instantly froze solid.

"Elsa, please. Don't leave me." Jack sobbed, holding her tightly. "You can get through this. We'll get you help. Please stay with me." He turned toward the crowd. "Rapunzel, you can heal her right?"

"I'm sorry Jack. There's nothing I can do," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Jack," Elsa gasped. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek."I'm sorry. I wanted us to be together, forever."

"Don't apologize, Snowflake. We still can. Just stay with me. I-" he broke off, choking on his tears as the color slowly faded from Elsa's skin.

"Take care of Anna."

"Don't talk like that Elsa. You're going to be fine. Please. You have to be fine."

"Jack. I-I love you," Elsa whispered with her last breath. She went limp in Jack's arms, her hand slowly falling away from him, as it began to snow.

"I love you too," Jack said softly. His breath caught and he suddenly burst into loud sobs, clinging to Elsa's body while the rest of the kingdom began to mourn the loss of their queen.

* * *

Anna shrieked as she saw the life drain out of Elsa's debilitated body. She was dead. Her older sister was dead. Too soon. Elsa and Anna had only began to feel like sisters again for a year. Anna had imagined so many more days together, infinite moments to spend with her sister. But now she was gone forever. First her parents died all those years ago, and now all her closest family was gone. Through her tears Anna looked up at Kristoff's shocked face. Well, not all her family.

* * *

Kristoff gaped at the spectacle before him. It had all happened so fast he still didn't comprehend. He remembered Hans appearing out of nowhere, the glint of the sword, a swift strike, a sudden burst of ice. Now there was a crystal statue of Hans in the center of the room and a dead Elsa in Jack Frost's trembling arms. Kristoff understood what was going through Jack's mind, losing the one he loved before their life together could really ever begin. An image of Anna, a crystal statue guarding her sister flashed in his memory. Anna hugged him tighter and he looked into her eyes. Even though she was weeping over the loss of her sister, she was still as beautiful as ever. And she was here, with him.

* * *

Rapunzel ran her hands through her useless brown hair. She was a despicable human being. She couldn't save Elsa. She didn't have that power anymore. All she could do was watch helplessly as Jack sobbed, still holding on to Elsa as if he could keep her there with him. Rapunzel knew the feeling. Eugene wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"I know."

How could her cousin, the queen of Arendelle, have gotten murdered in this way?

* * *

Olaf happily skipped through the snow as he balanced a tray of drinks in one hand. On his way he stopped to sniff a flower and make snow angels. A piece of ice cracked under him as he jumped up the crystal staircase, but it only fell into the abyss below after he was on the next step. Olaf nearly lost the tray after trying to balance it on his head, but he caught it just in time. It was funny that there were no noises coming from the castle above him, since there was certainly lots of chatter going on before he left. Maybe someone was telling a joke! He thought he heard a cry of delight. He ran up the last few steps and slid through the open door.

"Hey everybody I got the drinks!" He was confused to see very sad looks on people's faces instead of happy ones. "Why does everybody look so sad?"

Then he spotted Elsa and all the drinks clattered to the floor.

* * *

Jack could do nothing but sit there, next to her. He couldn't stand, couldn't move. He had lost her. Again. He stared into Elsa's lifeless eyes. He had so many plans for their future, so much he wanted to do. But not without her. That empty feeling that had led him to her at first returned but it was stronger now. It was no longer a feeling of something simply missing, but the feeling of having something ripped away, never to return. The feeling swallowed him up, there was nothing else. Nothing but the cold floor and Elsa's cold hand as he clung to it like a lifeline to guide her home.

* * *

Pain. That's all Elsa was aware of for the moment when Hans' sword sliced into her. She collapsed, not onto the floor as she had expected, but into someones arms. _Jack,_ she thought. As he leaned over her, she could see Hans lift his weapon again.

_Why? I'm already incapacitated. What could he possibly have to gain from striking again?_ But as the sword descended, she realized it wasn't aiming for her.

_Jack! No! _Gathering all the strength she could, she sent out a blast of ice in Han's direction. She saw him reel back, stunned. Icy white creeped into his hair and hands until he was completely crystallized. Then the pain returned and all Elsa was aware of was someone standing over her, Jack holding her.

"Please don't leave me," she heard Jack plead. Elsa tried to fight for life, to stay with Jack as he asked Re for help. But she was losing, slipping away into the darkness.

_No! _she screamed inside. _I don't want to go! I want to stay here! With Jack ! Please!_

"Jack!" she croaked. She reached up, wanting to touch him one last time. The pain returned and the darkness closed in. Elsa knew her time was almost out.

"Take care of Anna," she begged Jack, knowing he would no matter what. _Jack I love you, and I always will. No matter where I am, I will always be with you! _ She tried to say all this, but with her last breath only part of it came out.

"Jack, I-I love you."

_No! _she screamed as the darkness enveloped her. _I need to live! Please! For him! For Anna! For my family! _But her cries went unheard as the darkness pulled her under completely.


	8. Chapter 8

But then, a spark lit the darkness. Elsa opened her eyes, finding herself standing in a pool of moonlight. It was if the moon had a face, and it was smiling at her. With the moonlight surrounding her, Elsa felt secure, almost even happy. But then she heard a soft cry from behind her. She looked back into the life she had left to see Jack collapsed on the floor next to her body. Everyone was gathered around, watching Jack cry over her in the middle of the silent room. Olaf ran in and dropped a bunch of drinks when he saw her. Elsa tried to go back, to speak to them, anything, but she was stopped by an unseen force. She looked up and realized it was the moon. The man in the moon.

"Please, you don't understand. I have to go back! Please! Just let me go back!" Elsa cried.

_Are you sure that is what you want? _The moon seemed to respond.

"Of course! I want to be with my family, with Jack. I want to rule my kingdom. I want to live!"

_Ah yes, Jack Frost. But Jack is a spirit Elsa. If you go back, you will be a mere mortal. Jack will remain the same as you grow old. And when you die, Jack will live on without you._

"I don't care. I love Jack. As long as we have this time together, I will be happy. Even a few more minutes with him is better than an eternity of never seeing him again."

_You have a pure heart Elsa. You wish to return not for yourself, but for those you love. However, I will not send you back to the life you had._

"But I-"

_I will, instead, make you a spirit of winter and freedom. You will be like Jack, everlasting. And, as a wedding present, all shall be able to see you until you live out your natural life span. _

"Thank you!"

And with that, a burst of light flashed around her.

* * *

Jack continued to mourn over Elsa, but suddenly her body vanished. He looked around, confused. The light of the man in the moon flashed above him, and he spotted Elsa, glowing like an angel above him.

"Elsa?" he gasped, astonished.

"Hi Jack." Jack flew up to Elsa and hugged her tight.

"But you-you died!"

"That did in fact happen," Elsa agreed. "But the moon brought me back as a spirit, like you!"

"So we'll be together forever?" Jack asked.

Instead of answering, Elsa kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

That Christmas was a wonderful one. Elsa helped decorate the ballroom and Anna didn't throw anything into the cake. There was plenty of chocolate fondue. A huge ball was held at the palace, and most of the kingdom was in attendance. Robert followed Clara as she passed out drinks to guests. Elsa and Jack danced in the ballroom as swirls of snowflakes trailed behind them. Anna and Kristoff sat together in a corner, marveling at the beautiful ballroom and at how great the day was.

"Hey, can I say something crazy?" Kristoff asked. Anna giggled.

"I love crazy."

Kristoff pulled out a ring he had made of ice with Jack's help. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something totally reasonable? Of course I will Kristoff!" Anna started crying with joy. And then the ring melted in Anna's hand.

"Oh, um Kristoff dear?" Anna said quietly.

"Yes?"

"The ring... just melted."

"Jack Frost! This was your idea!"

"Sorry man." Jack called from the dance floor. "I forgot mortals were so warm." Elsa giggled from behind him

"I'll give it its own personal flurry!" Elsa waved her hand in Anna's direction.

Anna' teeth began to chatter as a small snow pile formed on her head. "B-b-but my h-h-hand is s-s-so c-c-c-cold."

"We'll have the wedding soon then," Kristoff smiled. He leaned in and whispered "I figured this would happen, so I have a backup." As he slid the new ring on her finger, Anna kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: _

Allie: Hey people! We're finally to part two! Yay!

Rose: The best part! (cuz I'm there of course)

Allie: And me too, all the Jelsa kids will be there! So excited!

Rose: Mostly for me though ;)

Allie: You are pretty cool

Rose: I know. Oh and Xander will be there too! *swoons dramatically*

Allie: But let's not reveal too much just yet ;P

Rose: Fine. So yeah part two is on its way.

Allie:We'll try to update every week.

Rose: Try being the operative word. School, princess duties, the norm.

Allie: Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and following!

Rose: And a SPECIAL thanks to DesertSnowQueen for being the bestest reviewer ever!

Allie: "and I love you random citizen"

Rose: omg. Megamind quote. Life. Made.

Allie: Enjoy!

* * *

_One year later_

"Congratulations your majesty, it's a baby girl!" Clara sang. She handed the little bundle to Jack.

"She's beautiful,"Jack said, as he gazed into the girl's large brown eyes. "Look at that hair! She must get it from her aunt." Anna giggled behind him.

"What are you going to name her?" Kristoff asked.

"Ashley."

"Why Ashley?"

"We just have a feeling that it will suit her," Elsa explained.

"Little Ashley Frost. Has a nice ring to it," Anna stated.

Ashley grew up happy in the palace. She was loved by all the servants, and treated as the princess she was, while still getting to be a child. Although she had no powers, her parents treated her no different. They always made time to play with her, constantly having snowball fights or making snowmen in the ballroom.

Elsa and Ashley would play dress up with Elsa's old clothes. After searching through the oldest box, Ashley found some worn turquoise gloves. She pulled them out to try them on.

"Momma what are these?" Ashley asked. Elsa glanced up from the pile of hats she was sorting through, cringing slightly when she saw the gloves in Ashley's pudgy hands.

"Those are my old gloves."

"They're so pretty!" Ashley cooed.

"You can keep them."

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark forests of Arendelle, trouble was brewing. Hans awoke, gasping for breath for the first time in years, decidedly less frozen.

"Ah, you are up," a dark shadow in the forest said.

"Who are you? How am I alive? I was dead for so long," Hans gaped at his reflection in a glassy lake. His luxurious flaming red hair had turned black and his gorgeous green eyes gray!

"Who I am is unimportant," the pitch black shadow said. "I revived you as a dark spirit because you are needed in my great plan."

"What if I don't want to be a part of any great plan?"

"It'll involve getting revenge on Queen Elsa-"

"I'm in," Hans interrupted.

The dark figure chuckled. "Then watch while I set this plan in motion."


	10. Chapter 10

One day when Ashley was around two years old, Elsa and Jack announced that they were having another baby. Aunty Anna sat down next to little Ashley.

"Ashley, you're going to be a big sister!" she squealed as she lifted the toddler into the air and spun her around. Ashley didn't really understand what this meant, but she was soon infected by the happy atmosphere around her and began to laugh with everyone else.

A few months later, the baby arrived. But it wasn't just one. Elsa and Jack had twins, a boy and a girl. They named the boy Jasper and the girl Allie. It became apparent early on that the twins were born with their parents' powers. They had white hair, just like their parents. As soon as they could walk, Allie and Jasper were causing mischief. They froze windows, put ice on the floor, and sent snow flurries down the hall after servants.

They also were very musical. Like their mother and aunt, they made up songs.

We Know Better

Allie and Jasper: One, two, three together, clap  
together, snap together

You and me together,  
knees together, freeze together

Up or down together,  
royal crown together

Always be together,  
you and me

One, two, three together, clap  
together, snap together

You and me together,  
knees together, freeze together

Up or down together,  
royal crown together

Always be together,  
you and me

Jasper: They say a prince is charming and unique

Allie: They say a princess is quiet and meek

Jasper: They say a prince wears lots of suits and bows

Allie: They say a princess doesn't squirt milk out her nose

Jasper: they say he's calm, they say he's kind

Allie: they say she never speaks her mind

Jasper: or freezes nanny's big behind

Both: but you and me, we know better.

Allie: they say a princess is super-duper sweet

Jasper: he doesn't fight, he doesn't sweat

Both: and they're always very neat!

Allie: they say a princess wouldn't fall and scrape her knee

Jasper: they say a prince wouldn't freeze his tutor's tea

Allie: they say she's poised

Jasper: they say he's fair

Both: they never mention underwear!

Allie: or long to see the world out there

Both: but you and me, we have big ideas of our own, for a distant someday when we're grown

Allie: when we're older and its our chance

Jasper: we'll get to travel throughout the land

Allie: we'll tell them of our family and the wonderful things we can do

Jasper: we'll take care of our people

Allie: and they will love me and you!

Both: no one can tell us how royals should be, as long as we're together, you and me!

* * *

Robert, now an adult and tutor to the royal family, tried to be patient when dealing with the twins. They loved to play tricks on him and he always took it with good humor as long as the kids eventually got their work done. Allie was very studious and always did, but he had some trouble convincing Jasper that what he was learning was important.

"Reading is very important for many reasons," he tried to explain to the boy.

"But that's not my fault!" Jasper complained.

Robert sighed and tried to continue, but Jasper was being incorrigible. He looked up from the table to see his mother, Clara, looking at him and smiling.

* * *

When the kids were very young, Jack Frost and Elsa told them stories of other spirits like the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. As kids, they had loved the stories, but as they got older they believed less and less. One Christmas, they even got in an argument.

"Santa is not real, Dad, stop with the stories!" a ten year-old Ashley cried.

"What are you talking about? He totally is real!" Jack argued.

"Now Jack," Elsa said.

"But he is! He's as real as you and me!"

"Yeah, right," Ashley said, putting her hands on her hips. "Prove it."

"I will." Jack soared out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back. "Okay he's coming,"

"Who's coming?" Ashley asked.

"Santa."

"Oh Jack! The castle is a mess! You can't just invite people here and not tell me." Elsa cried as she went about arranging for the castle to be cleaned.

"Don't worry Mom, it's not like anyone is coming! You can't believe that too."

Elsa ignored her. "Are Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth coming too?" she asked Jack.

"The tooth fairy? Come on mom!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I think so," Jack replied. Elsa threw her hands in the air, leaving icicles suspended from the ceiling.

Later that day, a knock came on the front door of the castle. The servants were perplexed when there was no one behind the door. Jack flew up.

"Hey everybody!" He greeted the main four Guardians.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth replied. When eight-year-old Allie and Jasper saw who was at the door, both of their jaws dropped. "Oh there they are!" cried Tooth as she flitted over to them. "Allie your teeth are fabulous!" Allie smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tooth Fairy!"

"Tooth Fairy, Tooth Fairy!" Jasper cried. "I have a looth tooth! Ith right in the front! Thee?"

"What is going on over here?" Ashley said as she walked into the front room of the castle. Her eyes widened when she saw the four Guardians.

The big man with a long white beard walked over to her. "So this is little girl who does not believe eh? Vat is your name, small von?" he said in a thick Russian accent.

"A-Ashley."

"Hmm, Ashley." He pulled out a long piece of parchment. "Let me see. Ashley. Ah ha! It is right here. Do you know vat zis is Ashley?"

"Umm,"

"It's the naughty or nice list!" Allie squealed.

"You're little sister is right. Zis one in particular is ze naughty list. And your name is right 'ere on ze second to top." Ashley started to cry and ran off to find her mother.

"Who's the top?" Jasper asked.

"Jack Frost. He is alvays ze top."

Allie and Jasper giggled. "That's daddy!"

"I know," Santa winked at them. Just then Elsa waked into the room carrying a still crying Ashley.

"North," she sighed, smiling. "Must you tease her every time?"

"Elsa!" the guardians all said at once.

"It's good to see ya girl," said the large rabbit with an Australian accent.

"It's good to see you too, Bunny," Elsa replied. Ashley stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You're the Easter Bunny?"

"Easter bunny!" Jasper and Allie cheered. Allie ran up and hugged him.

"I love you Bunny!" she cried. Bunny said nothing and just patted her back awkwardly.

"Ooh!" Jasper said as he saw the sand shapes that the Sandman was making.

Santa sighed. "I am sorry to have been here so short a time, but it iz Christmas Eve, and I have much vork to do, I must be off." He walked over to where Elsa stood with Ashley. "And don't vorry small von, your name iz not on naughty list for long now eh?" Ashley nodded, and Santa disappeared.

"I told you so," Jack whispered to Ashley. She stuck out her tongue at him. The rest of the Guardians stayed for a while, telling stories and playing with the kids.

* * *

Ashley loved playing with her younger siblings, but they didn't always get along. By the time Ashley was thirteen, the twins started to go to lessons to learn how to use their powers. As they learned how to do new and exciting things, Ashley began to feel left out. Her family was cool and interesting, and Ashley was completely ordinary. She felt like the odd one out, the only one in her family without ice powers.

One day as Ashley sat alone in her room, she heard a tapping on the window. She looked up and saw a dark shadow condensing in the air. The shadow shifted, forming a man. He had a long dark face, and spiky black hair. Though his appearance was frightening, Ashley was not scared. The man did not look at her with malice, so she didn't call out for the guards or her parents. She opened the window to talk to the man.

"Why so sad little princess?" the man asked kindly.

"I just feel left out, you know? There are tons of powerful people in my life, but I'm so useless and boring."

"Ah yes, the little normal girl in a family full of magic. I'm sure it's lonely," the stranger said.

"Exactly!" Ashley cried. Finally someone who understood!

"What would you say if I told you I could give you powers of your own?"

"That would be wonderful!" Ashley shouted with excitement, then realized she probably didn't want to be heard. She glanced at the door to make sure it was closed. The man grinned, almost wickedly. Suddenly the room was ablaze in great, fiery light. Ashley held back a shriek. When the light faded, the man was gone. Ashley started to feel very hot, like her room had become a sauna.

"What is wrong with me?" Ashley whispered to herself. "What did he do?" She looked at her hands where the burning was the most intense. They were on fire! Ashley began to wave them about, trying to extinguish the flames burning on her skin. Instead, smaller tongues of flame spread out from them, setting her room on fire. Ashley frantically tried to calm down. If she was causing this, freaking out was not going to help. She could not let her family know about this!

"Don't feel, don't feel!" As she simmered down, the room's flames gradually lowered until they were barely licking the walls. Only a few minutes ago her room had been pristine, and now it was all ash and cinders. Ashley felt the urge to cry, but she knew if she did the flames would start up again. Instead she sat on her mostly charred bed and wallowed in self-pity.

As dinner approached, Ashley tried to undo the damage she had inflicted upon her room, fearing her mother's reaction when she saw the blackened walls. But it turned out she didn't have to worry because the queen was preoccupied with the eleven year old twins. They were as mischievous as their father and always causing trouble. Instead, Ashley's father stopped by to get her for dinner. Jack was usually oblivious to anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey honey, it's time for- did you redecorate your room?" Jack started looking around at the blackened walls and burnt up furniture.

"Yes daddy, do you like it?" Ashley figured that her father wouldn't know anything was wrong if she played along.

"It's... dark. But a good dark, like an interesting dark. Um, why did you redecorate?"

"I just felt like a change. And this is how everybody is decorating now." Her plan was working. Ashley couldn't believe how credulous her dad was sometimes, but she guessed being supposedly made up did that.

"Oh really? Maybe I should tell Elsa." Or maybe her plan wouldn't work. Though she could safely convince her father there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, her mother was much more perceptive. There was no way Ashley could trick her mother into thinking everything was fine once she saw the burnt room. Ashley had to save herself quickly.

"No- no, there's no need. I'm not sure it's really Mom's style."

"Okay. Don't be late! We're having sandwiches again!"

"Again?" Ashley groaned.

"You know your Aunt. Just be glad your uncle convinced her that chocolate fondu doesn't go well with peanut butter."


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was tense. Ashley was silent for the entire meal. Elsa glowered at the twins from across the table. Anna and Kristoff finished each other's sandwiches. Jack tried to lighten the mood by discussing recent fashion trends, but this only caused Ashley to sink into her chair and be even more closed to conversation.

"Hey Ashley! Why are you being so quiet today?" Allie questioned.

"Maybe she sat on one of our ice bombs," Jasper snickered.

"Leave your sister alone," Elsa scolded. She turned to Ashley. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh me? Fine. I'm fine."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? You have been awfully closed off."

"What? I'm always this way. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay, but let me know if anything is bothering you." Elsa tried to reach over and hug Ashley, but she backed away.

"I'm done!" Ashley said as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She hastily left the room, trying to control the rising heat she felt in her hands. There had to be some way to control her new powers!

In her room, Ashley looked through her closet. After a few minutes she found them, her mother's gloves! Ashley slipped them on, remembering a phrase she sometimes caught her mother muttering when she was particularly upset.

"Conceal it. Don't feel it." With the words, the heat seemed to recede. She continued to recite the phrase until the heat disappeared completely. But she could still feel it lurking below the surface, ready to burst forth.

* * *

Years passed. Ashley shut herself in her room, barely coming out at all. Everyone tried to get her to open the door, but no one succeeded.

One day, Ashley heard a soft knock on her door.

"Do you want to build a snow castle? Allie called.

"Go away Allie! I'm eighteen. I don't have time for snow castles." Instead of going away, Allie froze the lock on the door and barged in.

"But Ash! You love building- woah your room is different."

"Allie! I said go away!" Ashley yelled, fighting to control the fire.

"Are those mom's gloves? Why are you wearing those?"

"No reason," Ashley said. "Now get out of my room,"

"Why do you even have these?" Allie took Ashley's hand and started to pull the glove off. No longer able to control it, Ashley released a tiny flame that barely glowed through the thick gloves, but still created a small burn on Allie's arm.

"Ouch, what was that?" Allie yelped.

"Enough! Get out!"

Allie turned and fled the room, running straight to Elsa with her tears. When Elsa saw Allie's injury, she rolled her eyes. _Allie probably deserved it_, Elsa thought. _She's always pestering her older sister._

"Luckily for you, young lady, Aunt Re's ship just got in from Corona and she and your cousin Rosalynn are on their way to the castle now. Rosalynn can heal that right up," she told Allie.

* * *

Ashley was sitting on her bed when she heard another faint knock on the door.

"I said go away, Allie!" she yelled.

"Hey, no need to be so fired up!" retorted a familiar voice. "I was just coming to say hello."

"Rosalynn?" Ashley exclaimed. She hadn't seen her childhood friend in years. She rushed to open the door. Behind it was a girl the same age as Ashley with light blond hair in a long braid down her back. Her ever-present flower hair band glowed purple in the faint light.

"The one and only," Rosalynn tossed her hair and smiled as she saw Ashley. Then she looked confused as she peeked into the room.

"Don't ask," Ashley said.

"Whatever. So how's my favorite cousin these days?" Rosalynn asked, perching on the edge of a burnt chair. Ashley contemplated how she would answer. If there was anyone she could tell about her new developments, it would be Rosalynn, but she worried that her dearest friend would pull away from her if she knew the truth.

"Oh um, I'm good."

"Really?" Rosalynn asked sceptically. "You don't seem good." Rosalynn looked pointedly at Ashley's gloved hands. "I know what those mean."

"Wait- you do?" Ashley stammered.

"Well, those are Aunt Elsa's right? The ones she used to hide her powers with? This room is basically on fire now while we are sitting here. I'm not stupid Ash. You're obviously trying to suppress some sort of ability, and given the condition of your furniture, I would assume it involves fire."

"Oh that, well-"

"Spill it." Ashley started to cry, but her tears burned up as soon as she shed them.

"Oh Rose! All I wanted was to fit in! I was so lonely being the only one without powers! When this strange man offered, I knew it was too good to be true but I took it anyway! Now I have fire powers that I can't control! This is so much worse than being the only ordinary one! Now I'm a fire bomb in a family of icicles!"

"Hey, it's okay." Rosalynn put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley immediately pulled back.

"Don't! See, I hurt you!" A small burn started to form on Rosalynn's hand. Flames began to creep up the walls.

"Woah, take it easy," Rosalynn soothed. She started to hum a familiar tune and a few streaks of her hair glowed as the burn healed. "See," she held up her hand. "No more burn. I'm fine."

"Sorry," Ashley murmured. The flames around her room died down. "But Rose, not everyone has your power. Not everyone can heal themselves every time I burn them." She dropped her head into her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Just tell your parents, I'm sure they'll understand." When Ashley looked up in surprise Rosalynn took her hands and pointed to the gloves, "And take these things off. If I do recall, they didn't help your mom all that much either."

"I can't do that!"

"If you don't, I will."  
"You wouldn't dare!"

Rosalynn narrowed her eyes. "Watch me." Immediately, Rosalynn sprinted out of the room towards Elsa's study.

"Rose, wait!" Ashley called, dashing after her.

Ashley stopped to catch her breath in front of the royal conference room. She could hear muffled voices inside. She thought she recognized her mother and father. Pausing to listen to their conversation, Ashley leaned her ear against the door, flinching at the light sizzle as the door burned at her touch.

"I feel that an arranged marriage between our prince and your princess would only serve to solidify relations between our kingdoms," said a voice Ashley didn't recognize. She heard a muffled response from her mother, but couldn't make out the words. She did, however, understand her father's reply.

"Yes, I completely agree."

_What!? _Ashley thought. _They're going to force me into an arranged marriage? No. No! I won't let them! _Ashley got so worked up about the prospect of being married off to some stranger for political gain that the heat around her increased. The door cracked with the heat, and she heard someone inside the room exclaim something. She didn't understand what it was, she didn't understand anything that was said after. All she knew was the heat building around her, the fire building within her. Ashley turned and ran down the hall back to her room. Once there, she let the fire rage around her, searing what was left of her furniture into piles of ash.


End file.
